A Planned Potion's Mishap
by articcat621
Summary: Auror Granger brings Draco a potion to analyse for the Auror Office. She didn't expect for the consultation to go horribly wrong… Or does it go horribly right?


A/N: This was originally written for a Dramione Adopt-A-Prompt fest on LJ. Many thanks to Dragoon811 and GaileaRua for being my amazing betas. The two of you are the best! I hope everyone enjoys this! xx

Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Potion's Accident, Love Potion/Spell, Resolved Sexual Tension, Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _A Planned Potion's Mishap_

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, poking his head inside Hermione's office. "Robards wants to see you in his office."

Hermione looked up at her partner. "Right now?" she clarified, a frown on her face. "But I was just in the middle of a report."

Harry nodded. "It sounds important."

With a sigh, Hermione pushed back her chair and stood. She smoothed out the front of her pencil skirt and walked past Harry towards the Head's office. Harry followed her.

"Do you know what it's about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I think it might have something to do with Ron and Neville's last mission."

Hermione frowned. "Then why does he want to see me?" She sighed, shaking her head as she reached Robards' office. She'd never understand her boss. "I'll see you afterwards."

She confidently knocked on the door.

"Come in," his deep voice sounded through the door. His tone was weary, as if the many years of working were finally catching up to him.

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Granger," he greeted, giving her a warm smile. "Sit down." He gestured to the plush chair in front of his desk.

She seated herself comfortably. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Aurors Weasley and Longbottom found an unidentifiable potion on their last mission," Robards began. "I know Weasley briefed you on the case." When Hermione nodded, he continued. "I'd like for you to take it Draco Malfoy's apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies at the mention of Draco's name. She had long been harbouring a small crush on the potions master who had been doing potions analyses for the Auror Office for the past few months. However, she preferred not to deal with him personally because he was always curt with her.

"Sir," she began quietly, shifting in her seat, "isn't there someone else who can go see Malfoy?"

"Yes, but I want it to be you," Robards said firmly. "No one else in the office has the people skills you do. Weasley or Longbottom would most likely aggravate Mr Malfoy. The last time we sent Potter, we almost had to take the both of them into custody."

She bit her lower lip, trying to figure a way out of this assignment. "Sir, you know Mr Malfoy has never been cordial with me."

"You're bringing the potion tonight, Auror Granger," Robards told her. "My decision is final." He handed her the potion bottle. She could feel the charm around it, preventing it from accidentally spilling on someone.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Very well," she said stiffly. She took the potion and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Hermione," Robards said, smirking at her retreating form. Potter would certainly owe him five Galleons. There was no way Granger and Malfoy would be getting together.

* * *

Hermione finished her paperwork before deciding she should head to Malfoy's apothecary. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies just thinking about it. She locked up her office and headed towards the main hall. From there, she would Apparate to Diagon Alley.

"So, what's your mission?" Harry asked, falling into step with her as she walked towards the Apparition point.

She huffed, glancing at him. "I need to go see Draco."

Harry smirked. "Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"He's always so mean to me," Hermione said, scowling. "I've tried flirting with him to see if he's even remotely interested and he's not. He's always so curt."

"Maybe he's just trying to stay professional?" Harry suggested. He glanced at his watch. "You better hurry up. His shop closes in five minutes."

"Shite!" Hermione cursed, running down the hallway. She skidded to the Apparition area and quickly turned on the spot.

Landing in Diagon Alley, Hermione quickly assessed herself to make sure she was all there before hurrying down the alley, her heels clicking on the cobblestones. It was quiet out as it was near closing time, and the lamps were lit.

Stopping outside of the apothecary, she held her breath. She smoothed out her skirt and tucked a few loose curls behind her ear. She pushed open the door and heard the chimes go off.

"I'll be out to assist you in just a minute," Draco's voice shouted from the back.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, Draco, but I'm here on Ministry business," she called back, stepping into the dimly lit shoppe. Hermione froze as Draco stepped into the front. His blond hair was slightly tousled and his white shirt looked clean despite the creases from his work.

"Granger," he said stiffly, stopping when he saw her. "Ministry business, you said?"

She wondered what he looked like underneath that white shirt. She wondered what he smelt like. _I bet it's a mixture of cologne and potions… How enticing. I wish I could get close enough to get a good whiff. Hell, I wish I could get close enough for **more** than a whiff. I bet he tastes as good as he probably smells._

She slowly licked her lips as she tried to remember how to breathe. "Er, yes, Ministry business." She shook her head to get rid of the deliciously naughty thoughts running through her mind. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the potion. "We need you to identify it, if possible."

Draco reached out and took the potion, both of them pausing momentarily when their fingers brushed. He quickly recovered, placing the bottle down on the counter. "Standard spells on it?"

"Yes," she said softly. "As usual."

"Great." Draco made quick work of removing the protective spells. When he finished, he paused. "Are you ready?"

Hermione held her breath, wand at the ready in case something went bad. "Do it, Draco."

Slowly, he moved his wand and eased the top off the potion bottle.

The potion exploded from the bottle, sending the cork pinging across the room, covering them both in the pink-coloured concoction. Hermione tried to throw up a shield, but she wasn't fast enough. The blast knocked them both down to the floor.

"Hermione!" Draco called, sitting upright. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Groggily, Hermione sat up as well. "The potion… It's everywhere!" The potion had truly gotten everywhere. It was in her eyes, her mouth… everywhere. She licked her lips – it tasted sweet.

"It's okay," Draco said quickly. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. Her pulse raced and her body warmed from his touch. Using his wand, he cleaned them both off. "It smells like… vanilla and lavender."

Hermione's mouth went dry. "My perfume," she said quietly. "I wear vanilla and lavender."

Draco flushed as his gaze raked over her. "That's…"

"I smell potions," she said softly. "And a rich, cedar smell."

"Shite," Draco cursed. "Hermione, I know what the potion was."

"What?" she asked, feeling conflicted with the emotions swirling inside her. The panic she felt was being pushed down by the lust she felt for the wizard in front of her. "What was the potion, Draco?"

"A very old love potion," Draco responded. "And you know what happens with love potions."

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "They get stronger over time."

"I… Hermione," Draco stammered. He stripped off his apron, revealing his tented trousers. Throwing his wand to the side, he took a step towards her.

Her body tingled all over as she looked at him. "I feel it too," she whispered, taking a small step towards him. "Draco, I want you."

The two of them collided, their lips meeting in an urgent frenzy. She gripped the front of his shirt as she pressed her body into his. Draco tangled his fingers in her hair, not caring that her curls now ensnared them. Gripping her hair, he tilted her head back slightly so he could kiss her better.

Hermione responded eagerly, her tongue slipping inside his mouth. As they kissed, she committed every little detail to memory.

Draco moved her backwards and she bumped against the front counter. After untangling his fingers from her hair, he reached down and grasped her hips to hoist her up onto the counter as he moved to stand between her legs. He resumed kissing her as she started to unbutton her blouse. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons – she couldn't get it off fast enough.

"So sexy," Draco growled, moving his lips to her neck. He gently nipped at the sensitive spot beneath her ear, causing her to whimper. He pushed the blouse off her, leaving her in just her bra.

"What if someone comes in?" Hermione asked, her heart racing.

"Don't care," Draco replied, pushing her skirt up and making quick work of removing her knickers and thigh-high stockings. "I need you."

"I need you, too," Hermione repeated to him. Her hands pulled on his shirt, and a few of the buttons popped off in her haste. She removed it fully, her eyes raking over his body. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. His pale, hairless chest looked muscular. A small spattering of blond hairs covered his lower body, disappearing below his trousers. He looked like an Adonis.

"I've known you've wanted me for ages," Draco said, a smirk on his face. "I bet you just can't wait to have my cock inside your tight little body."

"Please," Hermione begged, her insides tightening at his words. "I do want you, Draco, I want you so much." She nibbled her lower lip, one hand sliding between her legs and stroking her clit as the other gently pinched at one of her nipples. She watched lustfully as Draco undid his trousers and freed his cock from its confinement. His cock was as glorious as the rest of him.

"Contraception?" he asked, breathless.

"Potion," she replied. "Fuck me, Draco." She removed her hand and spread her legs for him, beckoning him closer with her fingers.

Grasping the base of his cock, Draco positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his tip in her wetness, teasing her. When she whimpered, he joined their bodies with one swift movement. They both moaned in satisfaction at the feeling. Draco leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His fingers tangled themselves into her hair once again and he tugged gently, making her moan.

"Please," Hermione growled, slowly rocking her hips against Draco's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him, enjoying the way he nibbled on her lower lip. He began to thrust in earnest, trying to fight the right angle. The pleasure between the two of them began to build.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly. Draco knew exactly what he was doing as he snaked his hand between their bodies and found her clitoris. His fingers had her dangling over the edge within seconds. Her body tensed as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are so fucking sexy," Draco growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

The sound of his voice was all she needed. Hermione arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulder as she climaxed. "Draco!" she cried out.

The feel of her orgasm was enough to trigger Draco's own release. He called out her name as he closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her.

The ding of the shoppe door was enough to ruin their post-coital bliss. Hermione panicked, looking around for something to cover herself up with. Draco, seeing her, grabbed his shirt and quickly covered her with it. He turned towards the door, a smug expression on his face. He couldn't be bothered about anyone seeing them.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched when she saw her friend in the doorway.

Harry grinned, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Apologies. I wanted to ask you something, Malfoy, but I can see that the two of you are busy. I'll come back tomorrow." He turned and exited the shoppe, snickering.

Draco grabbed his wand and quickly locked the front door. "No more disruptions," Draco growled, returning his gaze to the panting witch in front of him. He grew hard once more under her intense gaze.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're seriously ready for another round?"

He averted his gaze as if he was embarrassed. "I haven't been with a witch since you've caught my eye. It's been some time for me, Hermione, and you feel so _fucking_ good." He rocked his hips against her slowly. "I want you again and again and again."

"Is that just the potion talking?" she questioned, trying to resist the urge to move her hips against his.

"Of course not," Draco responded. "Although, it's definitely increasing what's already there." He captured her lips in a long, sensual kiss. "Please."

Hermione grinned, eager to have another round of lovemaking with him. She'd have to remember to thank Robards.

* * *

Harry walked into Robards's office, a smirk on his face. "I do believe you owe me some Galleons."

Robards's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Walked in on them doing it on his counter. The love potion should wear off in a few hours' time."

"Now, Potter, just because they were intimate with the help of the potion doesn't mean that they'll be an item." Robards wore a smug expression on his face.

Harry's smirk grew wider. "But both Hermione and Draco have had feelings for each other for quite some time. This was just the little push they both needed."

"We'll see in the morning. If they are together, then I'll pay up the five Galleons," Robards said.

"Deal," Harry replied. "Thanks again for sending Hermione to the Apothecary."

"Yes, well, just remember that you owe me a favour."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to head home. Ginny's waiting for me, but I'll see you in the morning." He paused in the doorway. "You better have those five Galleons for me."

* * *

The next morning, no one noticed Department Head Robards discreetly hand Harry Potter a sack of Galleons.


End file.
